<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ScreamGate by Mamabot (JeanFi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183032">ScreamGate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot'>Mamabot (JeanFi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Friendship, Humor, arrogant scientists banter, searching for family, starscream verses mckay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargates, Spacebridges, Bifrost, Einstein-Rosen Bridge<br/>Wormholes.<br/>Enjoy a little hilarity and family love when a Space Bridge meets a Stargate. Or better yet:<br/>Starcream meets Dr. McKay while trying to find his brother.<br/>{original composition date April 2014 for Cybertronian Club contest)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ScreamGate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my son made a F302-Starscream out of Legos if you would like to see it.<br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mamabot/art/Screaming-F302-444964005">F302LEGO</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
   Stomp, stomp, stomp  <br/>
   “Where the PIT is my BROTHER!”  The Air Commander comes stomping into the genius’ lab with his null rays warmed up and leveled ready to fire.  Just to punctuate how furious he is, shoves a table full of tools skittering into a wall.<br/>
   “Brother?”   The violet helm whips away from the monitor and console of the currently active space bridge.<br/>
  “Yes, my brother Sunstorm!   What have you DONE with him?!”<br/>
  Warrior that he is, Shockwave activates his own cannon in defense.   “I don’t know what you are speaking of, but I warn you not to discharge your weapon in this room at this time.”<br/>
   “You don’t tell me what to do, Scientist!   I am a scientist in my own right, but right now, I am livid that one of my own has gone missing!   Now!  What have you done to him?!”<br/>
   Shockwave blinks and then turns his helm back to the monitor, but keeps his warmed up weapon level to the approaching angry mech.  <br/>
   Missing?   One with the power of a sun’s radiation and Starscream knows he has gone missing?!  <br/>
    The violet cannon falls to his side so he can fully decipher the information before him. “This could explain a few things,” he mutters.<br/>
    Now it’s Starscream’s turn to blink.   “What are you talking about?”<br/>
    For a moment, Shockwave ignores the heating muzzles aimed his way in lieu of answering a scientific mystery.  “Come look at these readings.”<br/>
    Now the null rays do drop to their side and the fellow scientist comes to the console to examine the data.  There he can see that the open spacebridge beside him is acting erratically.  Some sort of strange radiation has effected it’s normal plus signature.   “What is going on here?”  <br/>
    The tri-colored Seeker’s wing droop as he pulses his concern harder through his familial bondlink but receives nothing back.  Like shooting a message off into the infinity of darkest space.   Starscream’s specialty is atmospheric sciences which makes it not too surprising that when Shockwave asked for some of his genetic coding to create a clone, that it came out to be one of phenomenal radiant and maybe even a touch arrogant stellar abilities that can effect the atmosphere.<br/>
<br/>
     The genetic scientist, who also is the master of reviving the space bridge technology, looks to the one who has always stood up for his Seekers.   This particular yellow Seeker, and his fellow trine mates though, Starscream is extra protective of.   “Tell me what you feel?”<br/>
    Starscream brings a hand to his spark and closes his optics to concentrate.   “Nothing.  No wall, no feed back, no reply.   Like shooting off a blast into a black hole.”<br/>
    Shockwave taps a few more commands into the console.   “There was an explosion of light just as he was playing around with his own weapon near the bridge.   I told him to stop, but just then it became active.   When he disappeared, I thought he had warped away; you know some of the genetics I extracted from Skywarp.”<br/>
   Starscream nods softly into that.   Neither Skywarp or Thundercracker know that Sunstorm is their brother too, in essence.   Majority of his genetics are Starscream’s (hence the bondlink), but Sunstorm was enhanced with a drop of Skywarp‘s unique ability and a dose of his playful side.  Add in a thrust of Thundercracker’s sonic speed and more rational even keeled thinking and the hope was a well rounded Seeker.   Starscream might be a genius, but he is temperamental.   Skywarp might be fun loving, but doesn’t always know the right time or place.   Thundercracker can be a bit too intellectual sometimes.  So this combination was to even out the personality, and it worked….most of the time.<br/>
<br/>
     Both scientists look back to the readings and then Starscream pulls up a stellar map.   “Ah, Shockwave, were was this bridge supposed to open up to?”<br/>
     Shockwave jerks his attention to the map.   Normally when the bridge opens, it shows a ‘pin’ mark on the HUD stellar map.   The computer is still running numbers trying to find a coordinate, but it has nothing in it’s record to identify as an end point.    Starscream leaves him to ponder that as he makes his way over to the still active bridge.  With just a fingertip, he touches one tiny bit of the open vortex.   Not enough to pull him in, but enough that he can feel something.<br/>
     “Shockwave, he’s there.   I can just feel the faintest something.”<br/>
      Before Shockwave can respond, he sees the Air Commander gathering a long range beacon and emergency Energon rations.<br/>
      Starscream stands before the bridge.   “Thundercracker is in charge of the Seekers, see to it.   I’m going to get my brother and bring him home.”<br/>
      Shockwave knows better than to argue with Starscream when he is like this.   No one tells him he can not rescue or protect one of his own.  He will defy even the laws of physics to bring one of his own back.  Rationally, the primary scientist just nods.   “Understood.  Do what you can and I will do what I can to retrieve you both.”   He would give a blessing if it was within his nature, but instead all he can offer is what he knows.<br/>
      Starscream steps through the vortex and instantly finds himself swirling through a tube of energy, colors, sounds, and distorted senses.<br/>
<br/>
    With a whoosh finds himself in the silent blackness of space as a green burst of energy before him dissipates and behind him a blue puddle of light also goes out.    Here he floats in his robotic form in open space alone.   Weightlessness is nothing new to him, but it is not a common feeling either.   Normally he is within a ship or in the orbit of a moon or planet that has one form or another of gravity and sounds.  This is just not standard and therefore eerie.  <br/>
    It could also be freeing and wonderful if his spark wasn’t so concerned for one of his own.  Sunstorm is more than just him, the wonderful mech is a wonderful brotherly bond to his other two trine mates.   Starscream may lead them, but he has always felt they were like family to him.   Even if Thundercracker and Skywarp did not know Sunstorm is part of them physically, they took him in under their wings as if he was their littlest brother.   Teaching him, guiding him, protecting him… this is why Starscream must find him and bring him home:  not just for himself, but for the other two as well.<br/>
<br/>
     With the lightest of thrust from his jetted heels, turns himself ever so slightly.   “Hum, a ring?”    First thing he does is stow his Energon rations into his subspace.   Next he activates the long range beacon.   Hopefully Sunstorm and Shockwave can hone in on it.   Wisely, he uses a cable and manual clamps to keep it near this metallic ring.   A magnet could interfere with the operation of this ring.   Magnets are not always useful as some may believe.  Sometimes they do more damage than good.<br/>
<br/>
      Once the beacon is installed, Starscream sends out his call for Sunstorm via com-lines and empathy pulses from his spark.   What he receives back via com-lines shocks him.<br/>
    HUMANS!<br/>
    “This is the Daedalus, identify yourself.”<br/>
     Starscream blinks to the harsh and blatant order.   A lot of species may not recognize human-English, but he does and the military tone to it as well.  The Cybertronian Officer knows better than to underestimate the humans, still… something is not right here.<br/>
     Adjusting his own HUD starmap, he silently turns in all directions hoping something will line up in his database and help him identify his location.<br/>
<br/>
   Another message comes through.  The frequency changes ever so slightly and the tone comes out even more clipped, “I SAID this is Colonel Caldwell of the Daedalus.   Identify yourself or acknowledge us, otherwise prepare to be fired upon!”<br/>
    With a huff, Starscream snaps back, “Silence HUMAN!”<br/>
    “Human?”   But this is a different voice that comes back.   “If we are human, what are you?”<br/>
    Once more the frustrated one snarls back, “Annoyed.”<br/>
    A human huff goes through the line, “This is Colonel Sheppard, we are trying to ascertain if you are friend or foe.  Can you give us a clue?”<br/>
   Starscream sends back his own annoyed huff.   “Depends.   Do you have my brother as another one of your ‘experiments’?   Did another one of your geniuses over step their intelligence and capture him?   And for the record, this place is not on any Earthling‘s starmap so just what KIND of human are you?”<br/>
<br/>
     Still Starscream continues with his search but this time paying closer attention to an anomaly moving in his direction.  <br/>
     The line clicks again and this time a third and highly agitated arrogant tone comes back.  “HEY!   I’ll have you know our experiment was going just fine until some YA-hoo burst through our Stargate sending us hurdling three planets away you-you ALIEN!”<br/>
    “Was this ’yahoo’ bright yellow and metallic giving off a highly radioactive signature?”   Starscream whips all his attention to the com-line.<br/>
   “Yellow and metallic yes,” Sheppard comes back to the line.  “What was it?”<br/>
   “My BROTHER, you imbecile!”   With that, Starscream flips to his Tetrajet mode and blasts forward to intercept the incoming anomaly.<br/>
<br/>
     Before he can intercept the large ship on his sensors, it spawns a swarm of small black fighter ships not much bigger than himself.   As one jets past, he scans it swiftly.  One thing he has learned from that blasted Hound is camouflage.   As much as being the arrogant warrior and blasting them to smithereens might be grand, the humans are nothing but tenacious and bothersome.   They can be effectively evasive and deadly when pushed too hard.  Infiltration is probably his best bet, and if they know anything about Sunstorm’s whereabouts, he’s going to find them….then kill them.<br/>
<br/>
       In a dash, he rounds out of their sights under the bigger grey battleship and swiftly changes his alamode into one of their F302’s.  With another release of their ships, he blends himself right into their attack flight pattern and taps into their com-line.<br/>
    The chatter between the pilots is that they can’t find the enemy now.  With a smug spark, he flips on his own holo-projector and blends in remaining silent.   Hopefully these humans do not have scanners that can penetrate his falsified metallic-make up signature and figure out that he is not one of their own.<br/>
   <br/>
    When the ‘retreat’ command comes through, he slips into their hangar bay with the rest of the F302’s.   Just like any other hangar, he falls in line easily enough and parks in formation beside some of the others.  It’s not until the last ship comes in that they figure out they are heavy one extra fighter craft.  Now comes the tricky part, how to continue hiding himself as they begin the search but also gathering the information he needs.<br/>
     Quickly Colonel Sheppard does a head count of his pilots.   One of these crafts did not have a human pilot.   “Rodney, get down here right NOW!   The alien is in the bay.”<br/>
     <br/>
     In nothing flat, this human called Dr. McKay is in the bay with his interfacing laptop.<br/>
     Mentally, Starscream smirks.  This is just what he needs, a hardline to their computer system and he can pull and zip through their information without them even knowing it.  Slyly, he snakes a cable out and taps into the F302 beside him.   As Rodney plugs the hardline into that same ship, Starscream sends out enough information to make it look like that one is the false ship.   At the same time, he pulls and digs through the data to find out any and all information about the ‘yellow being’ that sent them off trajectory.<br/>
     “Hey, hey, you look here, Alien!   It was your brother who damaged us, not the other way round!”<br/>
    “I beg to differ, inferior being!  If you had taken the simplest of precautions, you would not have opened a vortex to my dimension,”  Starscream manages to keep his snark up while finding and replaying the footage of Sunstorm‘s arrival.   “Frag-it!”<br/>
     <br/>
      While Rodney and Starscream are digging through computer read outs, John is looking for more tangible and practical means of identifying the extra ship.  He knows these F302’s better than Rodney and he pays attention to details that many others would not.   As he searches them one by one, he finally finds what he is looking for.<br/>
     On the belly of the ship next to Rodney, he finds a purple ‘mask’ made of sharp triangles that none of the other ships would bear.  To him it looks like an insignia. Just few feet behind it, a black cable hanging down.  Now it might look like any other cable strewn along the floor of the bay, but this one twists and curls itself along the floor until it snakes it’s way up to the ship Rodney is tapped into.   Without telling Rodney, John moves on his hunch and yanks the cable free of the ship he is tapped into.<br/>
      “HEY!   What just happened!”  Rodney’s screen has suddenly gone blank!<br/>
<br/>
       Starscream knows the gig is up, still he is not going to reveal his true self.   “Nice one, Human.”<br/>
     John turns back to the talking ship.   “That’s Colonel Sheppard to you.   Now, explain.”<br/>
     Rodney nearly dropped his laptop when the ship talks in English with an officer’s-snark to his tone.  Without even being ordered, soldiers come forward and surround the ship with the guns at the ready.<br/>
   Starscream gives off a sigh that everyone can tell would be punctuated with rolling eyes.  “Oh please, you really think those pathetic little pea shooters are going to do anything to me?”<br/>
    John purses his lips and reaches into his vest pocket.  Whipping out the block, jams a detonator in it and slaps it to the underside of the wing joint.   “Hum, I don’t know what part of this anatomy it is to you, but I have a feeling, it will still hurt none the less.”  <br/>
   When Starscream says nothing else nor responds in any other way, John flicks the remote and hovers his thumb over the button.  This action does not impress or change Starscream’s resolve.   It’s when the rest of the soldiers pull back without even being ordered, that he knows this human really will blow it without even knowing what will happen.  A bit rash, not at all what he was expecting.<br/>
   “Commander Starscream,” he finally growls out.<br/>
  “Excuse me,” Rodney squeaks out from the safety of being behind two other soldiers and another ship.<br/>
  “I said, my designated name you may call me by is Commander Starscream,” the ship fades from black to cherry red, grey and black highlights but still in the F302 form.  “Now will you remove the sticky explosive from my wing and maybe I can help you with your experiment as long as you allow me to use more of your data to retrieve and return my brother and I to our proper alternate universes.”<br/>
     Rodney steps forward, “There was nothing wrong with my experiment!”<br/>
     After John reluctantly pulls the brick off, Starscream gives another huff.   To everyone’s shock, the grey F302 begins to realign his parts to transform into a bi-pedal metallic being with wings on his back and missiles on his forearms.  The red optics are glowing but it’s the narrowing of the brows over them that brings the expression to full attention.   His tall form is forced into a crouch inside the hangar, but even in this stance, he can leer down on the humans with a pointed fingertip.<br/>
      “Your experiment was flawed from the beginning!   You are lucky Sunstorm’s radiation passed through at all and so quickly other wise you would have blown up that porthole of yours.   As for the blast you did feel, it was minor compared to what COULD have happened if he hadn’t fled.   Easily these three planets and their moons would be nothing but atoms.  Now!, give me back that infernal device so that I may tap into it and get the rest of the data I need to go in search of him.”<br/>
     Rodney thrusts his fists to his hips, “And when do I get your so called ‘better data’?”<br/>
     Starscream leans in ever so close letting his hands wrap around thin air, “When I have my brother at my side again.”<br/>
     John shrugs putting the C4 away.   “Whelp Rodney, looks like you got a new lab partner.”   He slaps a hand to the stocky scowling scientist.   “And he’s even taller than Todd, go figure that.”<br/>
    John gives the fellow commander and salute, “He’s all yours, Commander.   I told him not to do it, but eh, what are you going to do with a nerd who is chocked full of arrogance.”<br/>
    Now the red optic glare is for the puny Colonel.  <br/>
    Rodney snarks back to John, “Oh thank you very much Captain Chaos.  Way to piss off the biggest being on the ship!”<br/>
    Starscream flicks a finger to silence them both.   “I do not have time for this bickering.  We have work to do.”<br/>
<br/>
~~0~~<br/>
     Three days and half a light year leap later, Daedalus pulls near a yellow sun.   There they see a yellow Tetrajet looping and rolling through the bubbling arches of solar flares.<br/>
      “Sunstorm, report,” Starscream calls out in a language these humans have never heard before.   The tone might have been clipped and ordered, but the surge from his spark is pure relief and joy!<br/>
     The jet stops and then in a burst of a yellow steak heads for the grey battleship.  He felts the call more than heard the order.  <br/>
    Starscream may leap from the hangar bay in an F302 form, but he quickly transforms onto his Tetrajet form to meet his brother halfway.   Just when it looks like they are going to collide, both flip to bipedal forms and embrace each other tightly.  <br/>
    From there, it’s a rapid firing of Cybertronian between them and incredibly pulsing of relief and warmth from their sparks.<br/>
<br/>
     John turns to Rodney, “So looking for a new language to learn?”<br/>
    Rodney shakes his head.   “Not really.  But the heat and radiation that yellow one is giving off, we can’t have him on board or all of us will be sick.”<br/>
    “Hopefully those new calculations will help them get home rather quickly.  I thought you were arrogant, Rodney, but this guy takes the cake.”<br/>
    Rodney shoots John a dirty look, “Thanks, I think,” then shakes his head.   Banging away on his laptop, he then touches his com.<br/>
   “Commander Starscream, I am sorry but your brother’s signature is toxic to us humans.”<br/>
     Once again, Starscream gives off his signature huff.  “I am well aware of that McKay.  Give me a few moments and then I will send you the information you need.  We will fly together back to your spacebridge.”<br/>
     “Stargate,” John corrects him.<br/>
    “Whatever,” Starscream snorts back.<br/>
<br/>
      The humans had to say it was quite impressive to watch the two transforming beings fly in a twist of teasing-flight together.   None of them thought Starscream could laugh, but somehow the comline accidentally broadcasted a moment of the two laughing as they chased each other through an asteroid belt like a couple ten year old boys.<br/>
     All the while, Rodney recalibrates his program and ratio of Naquida/Energon for the final experiment.  By they time they arrive back to the tagged Stargate, Rodney is done.<br/>
    Sunstorm takes his place beside the ring and flaring his energy out just as the gate is activated beside the exploding bomb.  A violet-yellow whoosh of water like force comes out.  <br/>
    Starscream reaches over tapping the beacon.  “Shockwave, do you read?”<br/>
    “Yes Starscream I read you.  The vortex to the space bridge is strong and matching the readings from when you left.  Have you found Sunstorm?”<br/>
   “Yes, I have.  We are ready to return.”<br/>
   “We are ready to receive,” Shockwave confirms.<br/>
   Starscream claps a hand to his brother’s shoulder with a warmth that very few have ever seen.   “Time to go, Sunstorm.  We don’t want to worry Skywarp or Thundercracker more than they already are.”<br/>
   Sheepishly Sunstorm nods, “Yeah…. Will they miss me?”<br/>
   Starscream presses his fore helm in, “Even Shockwave misses you.”<br/>
   The yellow one blushes.<br/>
   “Awwww,” John pushes through the com line.<br/>
<br/>
  That brings the Commander’s helm up sharp.   “Oh give it a rest.  You humans are not the only ones to have familial emotions.  Now, don’t ever do that AGAIN Dr. McKay!!  And Colonel Sheppard, I implore you to make sure that he doesn’t!!”<br/>
    With that, the two metallic beings slip through before Rodney can retort back that half the fault lies with the Cybertronians!<br/>
<br/>
~~0~~<br/>
      Back in Shockwave’s lab Sunstorm watches the vortex close.   “Where were we?”<br/>
     Starscream shakes his head.   “I’m not completely sure.  Some alternate universe.  But…”  he smirks, “Got myself a wicked alt-mode that will sure scare the crap out of these humans!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>